


【漢康】睡眠時間

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【漢康】睡眠時間

反轉AU，漢康

HK800佇立在自己的人類搭檔家中，他將湛藍雙眸朝走廊最尾端的房間探去，視線緊盯關閉木門不放。大約4小時前，他剛與搭檔解決一起案子後回來，接著對方說要研究案件檔案，就把自己關在房間內。

時間很晚了，但根據門縫探出來的光線，以及掃描系統的分析，搭檔尚未就寢。

系統告訴他應當過去提醒，於是HK800便邁開腳步，走到房門前。

「該睡了，安德森警探。」他先是敲門跟搭配呼喊，但內部毫無回應。

HK800握住門把嘗試扭動，無奈門是上鎖的。

_ 看來只剩一個方法了。 _

他明白這樣做會非常有可能導致警探對於自己的友好程度降低，但實在是毫無他法。HK800前往客廳，取出放置於電視旁櫃子內部的安眠藥，這是自己的人類搭檔用來應付某些難熬夜晚的唯一選擇，隨後他離開房子，繞到連通安德森警探房間的窗戶前。

_ 叩叩叩。 _

他再度用敲窗戶的方法試探，藉此避免像上次那樣，被自己搭檔直嚷「修窗戶很貴，你應該先敲窗戶詢問一聲。」的情形。

這回還是如同敲門時一樣沒得到答案，HK800只得掄起手肘，對準窗戶中央砸下去。

伴隨著輕脆聲響，裂開的碎片噴灑在房間地面上，在HK800握住窗沿躍進去前，隨即聽見耳邊傳來熟悉音色大喊「搞什麼？」

當他剛落地，衣服領口立刻被兩隻手揪住。

「嘿，你又把我家窗戶弄破了，上回是因為我睡過頭，今天是什麼理由？」

HK800低頭用冷漠神情盯著眼前那名身材矮上他許多，額頭冒出汗水，神情相當焦躁不安的年輕警探。

「你該睡了，我認為現在立刻上床能提升隔天的工作效率。」他機械化地報出系統給予他的訊息。

「你瞧瞧，」只見安德森警探用手對準桌面上放置的資料，「那些都還沒閱讀完，我得謹遵今日事今日畢的原則，沒完成工作以前絕不靠近床一步。」

「如果你硬撐，只會招致處理速度降低，長期下來工作越積越多。」HK800保持一貫態度，同時把手伸進口袋，取出方才被自己拿過來的安眠藥，「原則很重要，但身體更要顧。」

「如果我睡了，那尚未完成的工作怎麼辦？」年輕警探忍不住猛抓頭髮，讓平時就很亂的髮絲頓時更為毛躁不順。

HK800沒太快回答，他走到書桌前，撈起那堆檔案。

「我會幫你整理，仿生人並非人類，就算待機時間不滿8小時也無所謂，在你睡眠期間，我會替你閱讀資料後挑出重點，明天早上再逐一匯報給你。」他回答。

「但這是我的工作……」安德森警探低下頭，雙頰泛起些微紅暈，顯然對此感覺很抱歉。

HK800發現自己內部軟體出現瞬間的不穩定情況，他企圖推開錯誤訊息，走到自己搭檔身邊。

「工作很重要沒錯，我明白這段時間你都在努力追查異常仿生人，可是如果因為這樣做害身體出現毛病，是沒辦法在日後挽救回來的。」在毫無預警中，他發現自己竟然伸手揉揉搭檔腦袋，把對方的那頭褐色髮絲弄更亂，「現在就上床休息對你才是最好的。」

安德森警探盯著那盒安眠藥，嘆口氣後抄起桌面上的玻璃杯，裡面還有尚未喝完的水，他把藥片混合水嚥入喉嚨，藥效作用很快，沒多久他就開始呵欠連連，剛讓枕頭觸碰到腦袋就快要閉上雙眼。

「晚安，漢克。」他在完全入夢以前說出來的話語，讓HK800軟體再度出現一次不穩定。

一轉頭，就發現那名人類搭檔的琥珀色眼睛徹底被眼皮遮蓋，雖然系統提醒他不該逾矩，但HK800仍舊把瘋狂閃爍的警告當成空氣，暫時放開資料，悄悄移動至安德森警探身邊，蹲下身朝對方臉頰種植一吻。

「晚安，康納。」

這是一份很隱諱的情感，他難以知曉何時自己搭檔才能察覺，但潛藏在機械外觀之下的脈搏調節器，早就因前些日子以來的相處逐漸讓他產生原屬於人類才具有的情感。

他在等候，靜待能夠真正表達愛戀的時刻來臨，屆時，他期望自己的搭檔也可以用相同情感予以回應。


End file.
